Sundowner
For the motel, see Sundowner Motel. |next= }} "Sundowner" is the fifth episode of the first season of Preacher, and the sixth episode overall. It aired on July 3, 2016. Synopsis Jesse finally comes face to face with DeBlanc and Fiore, and learns about the mysterious entity that has taken over his body.[http://www.amc.com/shows/preacher/season-1/episode-05-sundowner Sundowner - AMC] Plot Jesse used his powers to force DeBlanc and Fiore to reveal what is inside him. Jesse learns that it's the spawn of an angel and a demon. A woman nearby got up and left Flavour Station. DeBlanc and Fiore followed her. The two beat her down but Jesse came to her aid. Susan however, grabbed Jesse by the throat. When DeBlanc came to his aid, Susan grabbed him by the throat. Fiore shot Susan at the back of the head. They put her in her car's trunk, picked up her phone and when they were about to go to their car Fiore realized that he forgot his keys in Flavour Station. Susan reemerges in Flavour Station and the two flee into Jesse's truck. They drive back to Sundowner Motel. On the drive to Sundowner Motel, Jesse was told that Susan was a seraphim. Jesse asked if he could use the heaven phone to call heaven but was told he needed angel hands. Meanwhile, Susan claimed Fiore's keys and investigated their truck. Susan found a bible which belonged to the Sundowner Motel. At the motel, the two angels told Jesse they were being hunted due to them being on Earth without permission. They explained that Genesis needed to be kept a secret or angels and demons would want it. Susan interrupted the three and a long battle ensued filled with the angels reinvigorating after dying. Cassidy eventually joined the fight and after a long battle, knocked her unconscious. Fiore then disarticulated Susan with a chainsaw, making her immobile. The two angels ordered Jesse to return Genesis but the two were denied. At Annville High School, Eugene had a friendly greeting, much to his surprise. Tulip stormed into Emily Woodrow's house demanding Emily to stay away from Jesse as she broke Emily's daughter's art project. Emily stormed to Tulip's car and scolded her for breaking her daughter's art. Tulip returned to Emily's house and says that she will fix the broken art. Miles listens to voice messages from Green Acre Group. The company asked Miles if they knew anything about what happened to the Green Acre executives that were supposed to visit Odin Quincannon. While fixing the art she broke, Emily and Tulip engaged in an awkward conversation. Jesse and Cassidy shared drinks while their blood-soaked clothes were being laundered. Meanwhile, the two discussed their tattoos. At Annville High School, Eugene is joined by Scott Loach and his friends for lunch. Back at Emily's house, Tulip offered to watch over Emily's daughter as she does errands for Jesse. Emily noted her worries and Tulip said she understood, noting she once had a daughter. Tulip then offered to run the errands instead. At All Saints' Congregational, Jesse set up a large speaker on the roof. During which, Cassidy urged Jesse to listen to the angels. After school, Eugene was invited by Scott and his friends to a culvert. When they arrived, Eugene was afraid they would cause some harm to him in there. When they reached inside, Scott and his friends lit up fireworks. Eugene noted the beauty of it. While setting up chairs outside his church, Jesse was joined by Miles. Miles asked if he should do something bad as it would hurt less people. Due to the vagueness, Jesse asked Miles to explain more but Miles refused. Jesse was then distracted as he saw Tulip running the errands rather than Emily. In the supply closet, Cassidy realized Tulip was Jesse's Tulip. As Jesse came by, Tulip hid Cassidy behind the door. Tulip explained that she was helping Emily with the errands. That Sunday, Emily told Jesse that Eugene needed to speak to him urgently. Jesse thanked Emily and Tulip for helping setting the church up. Emily then brought Eugene to Jesse. Eugene asked Jesse to take back what he made Terri Loach do. He explained that it didn't feel right and felt it was cheating. Eugene told Jesse he shouldn't force people to see the light. Eugene explained it was a sin but Jesse said that he shouldn't be lecturing him on sinning. Jesse eventually snapped and told Eugene to go to Hell. Suddenly, Eugene vanished. Miles calls the Green Acre Group and told them something horrible happened to the companies executives, setting them up to appear they were involved in a terrible car accident. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root (credit only) *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc *Graham McTavish as The Cowboy (credit only) Guest Starring *Ricky Mabe as Miles Person Co-Starring *Audrey Walters as Jenny *Miles Elliot as Scott Loach *Madelyn Joan Henderson as Alice Woodrow *Carlos Telles as FS Customer *Jack Justice as Scott's Friend #1 *Riley Carson Lewis as Scott's Friend #2 *Juliana Potter as Susan Behind the scenes *The graffiti on Eugene Root's lunch table originally read "Suck it Eugene". It was later changed to "Pucker up Eugene" as the previous was difficult to read.Kevin Lingenfelser (@FUCHIPATAS) - Twitter Trivia *A Nirvana sticker was in Eugene Root's locker. In the comics, Eugene attempted to commit suicide after Kurt Cobain, the lead singer of Nirvana commit suicide. Gallery Promos Preacher Next On 'Sundowner' Episode 105|Promo Sneak peeks Preacher 'An Angel and Demon in Love' Official Sneak Peek Episode 105|Sneak peek 1 PREACHER Episode 105 'Sundowner' Exclusive Clip|Sneak peek 2 Preacher 105 "Sundowner" Exclusive Clip|Sneak peek 3 Prints Cuyler Smith for Preacher episode 105.png|Cuyler Smith for Preacher episode 105. References 5 6